Hinata's Bully
by BVB Fallen Angel
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has just moved to Konoha from Suna, and is going to attend the local high school Konoha High. There she gets tormented and bullied. At home her life isn't any better, but will her bully Naruto Uzumaki be her savior? Please be nice this is my first fanfic. Rated M for domestic abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts/actions.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Bully

**Hey there, this is my first fanfic. So please be nice. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

Beep...be *SMASH*

I threw my blankets off of me, and reluctantly got out of my comfy bed. I go into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After I'm out I go to my closet to decide on an outfit for today. I decide on a white V-neck shirt with a pair of lavender skinny jeans, and my black converse. I quickly straighten my blueish-purple hair and put in a white bow. Then I put on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. I run out of my room grabbing my Pikachu jacket, my backpack, phone, and iPod on the way out. I run down the stairs while shoving my headphones into my ears and start to play my Pandora, and grab a cinnamon roll from the kitchen and kissing my little sister Hanabi goodbye. I run out the front door of my mansion and to the gates which open when I press a button, and I step out onto the sidewalk. Oh I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself yet. Well my name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm 15 years old. Also today is my first day at Konoha High School. It was about a five minute walk when I arrived at the school, and immediately I start to get stared at. I walk inside and try to quickly make my way to the office without drawing too much attention to myself. I made it to the office and walked in to see a woman with short black hair and brown eyes holding a pig. "Hello there, my name is Shizune. You must be the new student." The woman said. "Y-yes I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Well here's your schedule that has your locker number and combination on it, as well as a school map."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said and walked out of the office while looking down at her schedule.

_1__st__: English- Kakashi Hatake- 106 2__nd__: Biology- Orochimaru- 200_

_3__rd__: Math- Iruka Umino-202 4__th__: Art & lunch- Kurenai Yῡhi-101_

_5__th__: P.E. - Might Gai- Gym 6__th__: Music- Anko Mitarashi-110_

_7th: History-Jiraiya-206 8th: Auto shop- Asuma- garage_

I bumped into somebody and dropped my things.

"S-sorry I wa-wasn't lo-looking where I wa-was g-going." I looked up and saw who I bumped into. A boy with spikey brown hair and red triangles on his face.

"It's okay. My name is Kiba, what's yours?" he asked

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga."

"Hey I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" he asked while looking down at me. I just nodded my head yes.

"So who do you have first?" he asked, and I just handed him my schedule. He looked over it and seemed happy.

"Cool we have all the same classes. I can show you around if you want."

"Th-that w-would be nice. Th-thank you K-Kiba-kun."

He just smiled at me and started walking when he looked back at me.

"You coming?" I just nodded my head again and started to walk with him to class.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but please don't hate me for it. Please review so that I know if I should continue this story. Thank you :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Well here's another chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

We walked into the classroom, and I could feel all the stares that were directed at me. Kiba guided us to a couple of seats in the back next to a boy that had his hood up and was wearing sunglasses. Weird.

"Hinata this is my friend Shino. Shino this is Hinata she's new here." Kiba introduced us.

"N-nice to meet y-you Shino." He just stared at me, and I looked over at Kiba for an answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Shino doesn't talk much."

Just then a loud group of students walked in and the loudest of them all was a boy with blonde hair. I looked over at Kiba and Shino and they both looked kind of annoyed.

"W-who are th-those p-people?" Kiba simply looked at me and said "That's Naruto and his group. You want to stay away from them."

Just then the teacher walked in, and we only had ten minutes left of class. He then proceeded to start to give a ridiculous excuse as to why he was late, which he didn't even finish before the entire class accused him of lying.

"Ok class today we have a new student. Would you please come up here and introduced yourself to the class." He said. I got up and walked to the front of the class. All the way there I could feel everyone's stares.

"Ok now tell us your name, where you're from, and something about yourself."

"H-hello m-my name is Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga. I m-moved here f-from Suna, and I-I l-like to p-play m-music."

"Thank you Ms. Hyuga you may return to your seat now."

With that I headed back towards my seat next to Kiba and Shino. When I was walking back to my seat I could hear people whispering to each other and when I walked by it would stop so I knew they were talking about me. Once I was finally in my seat again I took out my notebook and started working on the song I've been writing, but I didn't get to do that for very long because the bell rung.

_Ring_

I started to pack my things up when someone approached me. I looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring down at me. Just then Kiba stepped in front of me and confronted the stranger.

"What the hell do you want Naruto?" he asked.

"What I can't come say hi to our new classmate." Naruto replied devilishly. Soon we were being surrounded by Naruto's group. I looked around nervously, and started to panic. I was starting to hyperventilate. _'Oh no this is not good. I'm having a anxiety attack on the first day.'_ That's when I noticed everyone was staring at me and whispering to each other that's when I lost it. I was crying and hyperventilating, and then everything went black. The last thing I remember is Kiba screaming my name, and the feeling of being picked up.

**Well I'm going to leave it at this. I know I'm evil. I'll try to update again soon okay. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for the wait, I started back to school. **** So I probably won't be able to update as much. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :3**

Chapter 3

I woke up in the nurse's office after my anxiety attack. I looked around and smiled when I saw Kiba and Shino sitting in two of the chairs. Kiba looked up and saw that I was awake, and had opened his mouth like he was about to say something but somebody else spoke up first.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I recognized that voice; I turned and saw my cousin Neji standing in one of the corners.

"Neji niisan!" I practically jumped out of the bed and hugged him.

"Hinata…can't…breath."

"Ops." I let go of him and really took a good look at him. He had grown since the last time I saw him. He had long brown hair, the famous Hyuga eyes, and a nice build.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.  
"Y-yes it has." I replied. Kiba and Shino just looked at each other and it was Shino who spoke up surprisingly.

"You two know each other?" It was Neji who answered him.

"Yes, Hinata and I are cousins." I just nodded yes, while Kiba and Shino looked at each other confused.

"Then why did you call him –niisan?" Kiba asked.

"I-it's b-because he's l-like a b-brother to me." I answered him.

"We should get back to class." Shino suddenly said causing all three of us to look at him, then at the clock and we all nodded our heads. With that we all headed to our third class of the day, which for Kiba, Shino, and I it was math. We walked out of the nurse's office and down the hall to the classroom. When we got to the door Kiba went in first, then it was Shino, and I went in last.

"Mr. Inuzuka and Mr. Aburame care to explain why you are late to my class?" the teacher asked.

"Well Iruka sensei, we were just helping out the new kid." Kiba responded.

"Oh, well where are they?" the teacher Iruka asked, and I stepped forward.

"Hello there miss, I'm Iruka Umino. May I ask your name?"

"M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga."

"Well Ms. Hyuga you can call me Iruka sensei, and you can sit next to Angelina. Will you please stand up Angelina?" a girl with red-violet hair stood up. She was wearing a black Suicide Silence hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and TOMS. I walk over to the empty seat next to her and sat down. She just looked at me and waved shyly, and I waved back. I take out my notebook, and turned to face the front of the class. Just then the loud group of kids from English burst in through the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Yamanaka, Mr. Akimichi, Mr. Nara, and Mr. Sai. Why are you all late to my class?" Iruka sensei asked the group.

"Well, you see Iruka sensei, we umm…uh…" the blond guy from earlier started to say, but couldn't seem to be able to come up with an excuse.

"We would like to apologize for being tardy to your class Iruka sensei" said a guy with black hair that looks like a chicken's ass in the back, onyx eyes, pale skin, and a muscular build.

"Alright; I trust that it won't happen again. Now go and take your seats" Iruka sensei told the group, and they all went to their seats. One of them walk over to where I'm sitting, and I notice that there's an empty seat next to me. It was a girl with medium length bubble-gum pink hair, and emerald green eyes. I decided to turn back to the front of the class, and see what he's teaching. It appears that he's going at a very slow pace because I've already learned everything that he's currently teaching. So I decide to take my song out, and work on it. I unconsciously started to hum it because I was starting to get stared at again. I just try to ignore them and focus on my music, but that was beginning to become very hard, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I looked to my right to see Angelina was beginning to become uncomfortable as well. When she turns to me I could tell that she sensed my uneasiness and she nods towards the door asking if I wanted to leave; I nod my head yes in response. She raises her hand and Iruka sensei nods his head in acknowledgement, and she starts picking up her things, so I start to do the same. Once we were both ready we walked quickly towards the door. I see Kiba and Shino looking at me with worried eyes; well even though I can't see Shino's eyes, but I could tell that he was worried about me. As soon as Angelina and I are both out the door we let out long relieved sighs. Then she turns to me and fake smiles. "You don't have to do that, you know." I tell her, and she looks at me confused.

"Do what?" She asks me.

"Fake smile. I can tell." I reply to her. She looks down at the ground with those sad eyes of hers.

"How can you tell that I was faking it?" she asks looking back up at me.

"Because I do it all the time." I reply looking back at her. Her eyes widen in surprise by what I just said, and I could tell that she was just about to ask why.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her. She looks at me with understanding eyes.

"Well then, we should probably introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Angelina, I'm fifteen years old and I love Suicide Silence." I look at her with wide eyes. I mean I saw her sweatshirt, but I didn't really think she was a big fan of the band.

"No way! I love them! I just wish Mitch was still here with us." I tell her with a sorrowful look at the end, and she looks at me surprised at first then shared the same sorrowful look as me.

"Me too." She replied.

"Anyway…" I started to change the subject "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm also fifteen years old, and I love to write my own music. Actually I'm working on a song right now." I tell her.

"Really! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. Then I started to think about what happened in the classroom and how Iruka sensei just let us leave.

"So, what happened in the classroom. Is that a regular thing; I mean you asking to leave?" I asked her with curiosity. She looked down at her feet again before replying "Yeah, sadly. Ever since the first day of school the preps, and everyone else either stare at me and whisper, or beat me up. Today though it was worse than usual." She said still looking down at her feet. I looked down at the ground as well, and was just about to say something when the bell rang.

_Ring_

We were suddenly surrounded by a horde of students. She looked at me and asked "So what class do you have next?" I handed her my schedule, and she scanned over it. "Cool we have 4th, 6th, 7th, and 8th together." She said while handing back my schedule to me. We quickly walked to class together.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and I made sure to make it longer than my other chapters. Also I don't own Suicide Silence. This chapter gave me feels while writing this because of Mitch. Stomp on Mitch. RIP.**


End file.
